German Patent Publication No. DE 10 2007 018 678 A1 makes known a covering element in the form of a radiator grille for a motor vehicle, consisting of lamellae which extend substantially parallel to one another, at least one of the lamellae including a light device or is realized as a light device. The light devices can provide the beam by means of optical waveguides or can also be realized directly as self-illuminating elements, e.g., in the form of a luminous film. LEDs are also provided as light sources.
Illumination of an opening which serves for air inlet and/or air outlet in a vehicle body is described in German Patent Publication No. DE 103 37 617 B4. The elements surrounding the opening are realized at least in portions as light sources. Light-conducting elements are also provided.